Escribo para mi
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot GANADOR DEL PRIMER LUGAR en el reto El Último Beso, del foro Harry Potter Retos y Mas.


**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien, este es un One-Shot que recién escribo para el Reto el Último Beso del foro **_**Retos Harry Potter Y Más…**_

_**Pero más importante que eso: Felices fiestas!**_

**En esta ocasión no escribo un Dramione, escribo sobre una pareja que me encanta, y honestamente no se si lo hice bien xD De cualquier forma, se lo dedico a todas mis hermosas lectoras (y lectores) que se toman la molestia de leer mis fumadeces xD y que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo para dejar sus opiniones :)**

**Espero reviews, eh! Muchos, para que ganemos ;D hehehe**

**Lilith Röse Malfoy**

"_Aunque otro me acompañe, pensaré tan solo en ti"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Su departamento era un caos, mil papeles rodaban por doquier, los libros estaban desperdigados por todos lados, y la cama sin hacer rebozaba de ropa, túnicas y zapatos aventados sin ningún orden.

Pansy Parkinson caminó perezosamente hacia su escritorio, situado frente al ventanal; tomó un grueso libro de pastas de cuero, mojó su pluma de cisne en el tintero y lanzando un largo suspiro comenzó a escribir, mientras su mente se deslizaba algunos años atrás.

**Hoy el cielo me parece irresistible, con sus nubes tormentosas cubriendo el horizonte y una bóveda celeste sin luces que me abraza con sus vientos gélidos.**

**¿Cuántas veces te habré tenido yo en mis brazos en noches como esta? ¿Cuántos ayeres han pasado desde que aquello se acabó?**

_El sombrero seleccionador le hacía cosquillas por detrás de las orejas y el apuesto chico de ojos azules que estaba detrás de ella en la fila la miraba con una sonrisa franca y confiada que la hizo sonrojar; el aplauso que siguió fue a penas comparable con el suspiro de alivio que escapó de su pecho cuando escuchó "Slytherin" por todo el gran comedor; había pasado la prueba, sería una serpiente después de todo. A penas llegó a la mesa de verde y plata, el chico de la fila le dio alcance._

_-Parkinson,¿ cierto?.- preguntó aquel niño de piel blanca como la leche y cabellos negros como la tinta._

_-Si…_

_-Blaise Zabini.- se presentó él, tendiéndole una mano._

_Pansy clavó sus ojos grises sobre aquella sonrisa encantadora, y desde entonces supo, al sentir aquella mano, que nunca podría soltarla de nuevo._

**Y aquí estoy, fiel a la costumbre, tomando un café tan negro como el destino, fumando un cigarro de obscuro y dulzón aroma que se consume en una mágica fiesta de fuegos artificiales diminutos, y escribiéndote… de nuevo escribiendo para ti, como todas las noches de Luna llena, incluso aunque ahora mismo no se vea detrás de la lluvia.**

_Draco Malfoy caminaba a su lado por aquel obscuro pasillo, haciendo el recorrido obligatorio como los prefectos que eran; aquel apuesto chico rubio, de ojos tan grises como los suyos era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía; ambos eran hijos únicos, y se habían conocido desde la más tierna infancia en alguna reunión del ministerio._

_-Zabini, ¿es en serio?.- preguntó Draco con esa voz ronca que a todas les parecía tan atractiva._

_-Sí, ya lo se, soy idiota.- aceptó la chica, acomodando sonrojada sus largos cabellos negros sobre sus hombros._

_-Sí, eres idiota.- concedió Draco, ganándose un ligero golpe por parte de la pelinegra._

_-¡Hey! ¡No te lo conté para que te burles!_

_-Está bien, lo siento.- se disculpó Draco, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.- pero… ¿Blaise? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Blaise? ¿El que se acuesta con lo primero que se mueve, y si no se mueve lo patea? ¿Ese Blaise?_

_-Draco…- la chica rodó los ojos con reproche.- sí, es el mismo Blaise, el que me dijo que soy como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y que si no me quisiera tanto se acostaría conmigo; el mismo._

_-Valla… ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Es más, por qué se supone que estás contándome esta clase de cosas? Me haces sentir gay.- finalizó el rubio con semblante serio._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Contigo no se puede hablar!.- dijo ella, soltándose del brazo de Malfoy.- ¡Simplemente quería una opinión masculina!_

_-Si esperas que yo investigue sobre lo que siente Blaise, y que te haga un análisis de sus expresiones faciales cada vez que te mira, definitivamente te equivocaste de persona._

_-No es eso Draco… es solo que… bueno, el se mete con todas, hasta con Millicent Bulstrode… Bulstrode!... pero jamás conmigo… Draco… ¿tu crees que soy fea?_

_-No digas estupideces, por supuesto que no eres fea; honestamente creo que eres demasiado para cualquiera, y él lo sabe.- opinó Draco, deteniéndose para abrazar a su amiga.- Eres tan hermosa y tan astuta que yo mismo me casaría contigo._

_De pronto, Pansy salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario del pasillo; el rubio, descolocado, se volvió a ver lo que había visto la ojigris: Blaise Zabini se besuqueaba cínicamente con alguna chica anónima en las escaleras._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

**¿Por qué escribo para ti? Esa es la pregunta que intento responder desde que tus ojos me miraron por última vez.**

**¿Qué sentido tiene? Ninguno, es cierto, sin embargo, guardo la peligrosa esperanza de algún día toparme de nuevo contigo, ser capaz de sonreír sin echarme a llorar y contarte entre risas de estas cosas tontas que tanto hago… entonces tu me dirás "estabas loca", y responderé "Aún lo estoy"…**

_La brisa soplaba fresca junto al lago, Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto a la sombra de un roble, y Blaise Zabini descansaba con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Ahora que Draco se había ido, Dumbledore había muerto, y Hogwarts era un caos, ellos pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, pero por más que ella lo anhelara, nunca llegaba el día de dar un paso más. Sin ninguna razón en especial, la chica lanzó una sonrisa lánguida hacia la nada, por mera inercia, sin ningún sentido, solo sonrió._

_-¿Sabes Princesa? Amo tu sonrisa.- soltó de pronto Blaise, mirándola con sus intensos ojos aguamarina. _

_Amaba cuando él la llamaba Princesa; Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo._

_-Eh… gracias Caballero._

_-En serio, me gusta; se te marcan un par de hoyitos, aquí.- le tocó una mejilla.- y aquí.- tocó la otra._

_-A mi también me gusta cuando sonríes.- dijo ella, inclinándose un poco hacia él._

_Blaise la observó como si no la conociera; daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que la veía de verdad; el chico se sentó y se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola cálidamente. Ella se dejó inclinar sobre su pecho, sin dejar de ver sus ojos, mezclando el gris con el azul._

_Delicadamente él la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando sus mejillas con un aliento cálido que olía a menta, y ella se permitió beber aquel aroma._

_Parecía como una cobra a punto de atacar, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, mientras su corazón latía a marchas forzadas. Un hormigueo cubrió todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica, o un maldito Crusiatus, daba igual; aquellos labios fríos tocaron los de ella, a penas un rose, moviéndose perezosamente como una caricia._

_-Sí, tu sonrisa es hermosa.- dijo él contra su boca, torpemente._

_-No tanto como la tuya.- respondió ella con ciertas dificultades._

_Ninguno de los dos daba el gran paso, ninguno de los dos convertía aquel rose en un beso._

_-¡Blaise! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

_La voz de aquella chica rompió la magia que llenaba el momento. Rápidamente ambos Sly's se separaron, y él se levantó sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Quizás para él no fuera nada, pero para ella siempre lo sería todo._

**Escribo estas cartas que no leerás porque mi corazón no se resigna a haberte perdido, porque aunque pasan los años no dejo de extrañarte, y sobre todo porque los recuerdos me atraen a ese onírico paraíso del que no podré ser expulsada, ese mundo que existe solo en mi cabeza, donde aún tu eres mi caballero y yo sigo siendo tu princesa; donde no existe el adiós y todos los días son mejores que el anterior…**

La chica recogió de nuevo sus largos cabellos negros en un torpe atado a la altura de la nuca, dio una honda calada al cigarrillo que se consumía en el cenicero y tomó otro sorbo de café. Quizás si hubiese sido más valiente… tal vez le faltó arriesgarse un poco… en fin, ahora no había mucho más por hacer… y la foto de Blaise seguía observándola desde la mesita de noche. La tomó entre sus manos, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos grises. En un arranque de coraje, lanzó el retrato hacia la pared, donde estalló en añicos de cristal y madera. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre terminaría susurrando un "Reparo" y colocando la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar. Mojó la pluma una vez más.

**¿Sabes? En realidad no escribo para ti, siempre ha sido para mi, para atarme un lazo de cordura y no dejar que mis lágrimas arruinen cada noche de mis días; escribo porque me place, porque es más fácil plasmar esto en un papel que mirarte a la cara y gritarte que te odio… es más fácil que odiarme a mi por no poder odiarte realmente.**

_Las mazmorras hervían en caos; el colegio estaba sitiado por una multitud inacabable de mortífagos, y toda la casa de Slytherin se preparaba para ser evacuados de Hogwarts. Cargando a penas una maleta pequeña, Pansy salió precipitadamente al pasillo. _

_Estuvo a punto de caer en los escalones, pero pronto sintió el fuerte brazo de Blaise sujetándola con cuidado._

_-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó el chico, con semblante preocupado._

_Un grito escapó de su garganta al escuchar cómo un hechizo impactaba en una de las almenas del castillo, haciendo vibrar cada roca de la construcción; él la abrazó protectoramente y clavó sus ojos en los de ella._

_Pansy lo abrazó, se metió entre sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho, tomó aquel rostro varonil entre sus blancas manos, y sin dudar ni un momento fue dueña de su propio destino en aquel instante._

_El beso llegó suave y violento, matizado de angustia, bañado en anhelo; sintió la calidez del chico filtrándose hasta la última fibra de su ser, sintió sus labios danzando profundamente sobre los suyos, el mundo enmudeció, y en la nada infinita solo existieron aquellos ojos azules, esas manos ardientes y la boca que capturaba la suya como si no fuese a liberarla nunca. _

_Un estallido más fuerte que el anterior le devolvió el sonido al mundo y algo húmedo tocó su mejilla, Blaise le tomó el rostro con las manos y así descubrió que aquel chico estaba llorando. Por qué? Aún no lo sabía._

_Zabini clavó un casto beso sobre su frente y se dio la media vuelta. Ella se aferró a su mano como si fuese la vida misma, pero pronto se vio arrastrada por un centenar de alumnos aterrados que corrían hacia el lado contrario._

_Con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas diminutas buscó sus cabellos negros por encima de aquel mar de gente… y jamás lo volvió a ver._

**Miento. En realidad sigo sin saber por qué no abandono el papel y la tinta y vivo la vida como alguien normal.**

**Sonrío mucho, ¿sabes? A ti te gustaba verme sonreír, por eso sigo haciéndolo, aunque sienta que me parto por dentro.**

_Un periódico temblaba entre sus manos, finalmente volvía a escuchar sobre el estúpido amor de su vida… y era solo para enterarse que el gran señor estaba por contraer nupcias._

_Draco Malfoy, otro muerto viviente, tan destrozado como ella por una chica cuya identidad jamás quiso revelar, se encontraba frente a ella luciendo una sonrisa cínica y cruel; levantó su copa de Whiskey de Fuego con elegancia._

_-Por los estúpidos que se enamoran._

_-Por los estúpidos que se enamoran.- respondió ella, bebiendo toda la copa de un trago._

**Por dentro… **

**Suena más profundo de lo que en realidad es… el vacío no cuenta como algo sustancial en la constitución humana, y justo eso es lo que yo llevo dentro desde que tus labios sellaran los míos con aquel último beso; parece que hubieras bebido mi alma por la boca.**

**De haber sabido que ese beso sería el último... Aún hoy tendría mis labios sobre tu boca.**

El sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse por las cortinas, y así, después de una noche en vela, era hora de asistir a la boda de su mejor amigo.

Tomando el último sorbo de café comenzó a sacar del armario un vaporoso vestido blanco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

I

I

I

V


End file.
